The new Twilight
by Annah5216
Summary: What if You had a hot warewolf fall for you but you were never aloud to see him. what if he was the one and your sister keep you away cause she knows everything...the danger the tragity because she was in love with a vampire herself.


Unknown name

By Annah Hartpence

Prologue

To understand love you must understand a rose. Roses are red, like blood that comes from your finger once you touch a tiny throne on a beautiful red flower. Roses can also make you hurt very much like love. Love is much more powerful than any rose could ever reflect. The feeling of love is over whelming. The power of love is much too strong for many people. When you find your first love it sticks to you like glue no matter how hard you push away him or her; he in my case; will always be in your heart. I may only be 16 but I have already lost my first love I feel as though my only love. This is another stage of love, one of the last stages… death. That is why I am standing here before this coffin in a black dress with black makeup running down each check of my face. As he, my love, goes deep into the Earth away from me.

Now reality was hitting me… I had just lost my love not only my love but my first love.

My sister, Miranda, touched my arm gently. She knew I had loved him…. She was older and wiser then me by only 2 years but it felt like a generation to me sometimes.

"Everything's going to be all right" Miranda whispered reassuringly, I nodded sadly.

When it was all over I walked away alone. I wondered the cemetery till I came upon a large tree; I sat under it and began to watch the people say their goodbyes.

With my mind filled with angry thoughts then and there I decided that I will never love again.

CHAPTER ONE

Prefect

I was sitting on the couch reading _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_, which might I add is a very reasonable book, when my sister frantically hops in the living room and plops down right next to me. She looked like she was glowing and she was staring at me like she wanted to say something to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked up from my book. "What?" I asked really annoyed.

"Nick kissed me" Nick is her weird boyfriend. He creeps me out a little. He's always acting stiff and awkward around me I hate it. I didn't care too much for guys anymore because of my lose two years ago. I wasn't ugly, guys made that very clear at my school; I just never wanted to get involved. Anyway all the guys at my school are not even good looking.

"That's great," I said and looked back down at my book. She didn't leave, she just keep staring at me. "What!" I yelled even more annoyed.

"I don't know…. I just thought u would at least pretend to be happy for me. I mean just because a guy you liked died doesn't mean you can be so down on the subject of guys" she sighed "you need to get yourself out there, not lay around reading and doing school work 24/7. That's why I have signed you up for surfing lessons!" I looked at her.

"But it's always..."

She stopped me "No butts you're going starting tomorrow at noon"

Now I was really mad. Why did I move in with my sister? Miranda did always have a better understanding of me but she seemed more overprotective then dad. Miranda has a normal white house in Portland, Maine. It was mostly cold and rainy here. I have lived in Maine all my life so I was use to warring coats all year.

Miranda my sister was pale like my mother with purple eyes, always a conversation starter; she had a fair face and dark brown hair. It wasn't long but to her shoulders. But me I look like dad, I have an olive skin tone and bright brown eyes with chocolate brown hair to top it off. Both me and my sister have an hourglass body. She is very tall and I'm more on the short side though.

I couldn't read anymore I felt stupid having to learn how to surf. My teacher will probably laugh at me. I knew tomorrow at noon I would feel like the stupidest girl on Earth all thanks to my stupid sister. Right now I felt like slapping her but I wouldn't want to put her in a bad mood, right now though it seemed nothing could put her in a terrible mood. She was already gone when I looked to see if she was still next to me. I relaxed.

Nick made no announcement when he came in and I jumped when I saw him in the living room. He was stiff and awkward like usual. Nick was a very handsome man. I mean he was very handsome, he has a pale longish blonde hair and golden like eyes that oddly changed within seconds sometimes they would be a pale blue or a green or even a purple but only purple when he seemed to see my sister. He sat down next to me. He's body was touching my bare toes, I moved them quickly.

It was like a sudden shock had gone through me… all I knew was he was freezing!

"Nick are you cold? Cause I could always get you a blanket" he looked up and shook his head. I felt awkward sitting there in silence. "So…. You kissed my sister" I felt even more uncomfortable, and for god's sake in my own house.

"Yes" he looked at me with some kind of smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?"I asked I felt angry like he was making fun of my conversation skills.

"Oh, nothing" he still had that stupid smirk on his face, I wanted to slap him. This wasn't the first time I have wanted to slap him so nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

I felt so awkward though I had to stand up and run out of the room. I heard Nick begin to laugh as I was out of sight, I didn't let that bother me cause right now I had to find Miranda and tell her to get her annoying boyfriend and go on their date.

When I ran upstairs I saw Miranda sitting at her desk reading. "What are you doing?" she looked at me.

"Catching up on '_Pride and Prejudice'" she looked very annoyed._

"Well Nicks down stairs" she then changed her look from annoyed to worried. She got up and left me alone in her room. I didn't bother to nose around; instead I headed straight for my room.

I could hear them talking though the vents but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I didn't care to much for what they had to talk about so I got on my computer and began to check my emails.

I had two from mom and only one from dad. I read and replied to their messages; both of them called me once a week and emailed me every time they could get a chance. But I had one more email…. Oh great it was from my surf instructor.

Dear Adriana,

I look forward to the time we will be spending together and I hope you learn a lot form surfing.

Sincerely,

Your surf instructor Tyler

I frowned. Now I had to go he was expecting me…. Maybe this was a big class and he wouldn't notice my terrible mistakes, then it wouldn't be too bad. But knowing Miranda I had a private teacher who was one of the best. Miranda always tries to get the best for me so now I was sure of it.

It was about six. I wondered down stairs and saw that Miranda and Nick were gone. I called the pizza man and ordered a cheese pizza. Whenever Miranda gets home she will love to see I got pizza. She loves pizza with a passion. The rest of the day I ate pizza and finished up _'To Kill a Mockingbird', _then curled up in bed and fell fast asleep_._


End file.
